harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Harvest Moon DS: The Tale of Two Towns (Bokujō Monogatari: Futago no Mura(Japan) (牧場物語　ふたごの 村) , lit. "Farm Story: Twin Villages") is a farming simulation video game developed by Marvelous Entertainment for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo3DS as part of the Harvest Moon series. Its first release date (In Japan) was set on February 25, 2010, but it moved to July 8, 2010. It will be released on November 1, 2011 in North America. Please Note: The Tale of Two Towns is going to be released for two platforms. At this point, we are not sure if there will be major differences between them or not; if there are, we will make a seperate page about the differences. New Mechanics *Brand new cast of characters with a few exceptions: Pierre, Nathan and Alisa (who is a marriageable character), from IoH and SI, the Harvest Goddess from all the DS Harvest Moon games, and the Ucho brothers and Dirk (who is also a marriageable character) from Grand Bazaar. *You can choose between two villages, Konohana (Japanese-style, specialized in crops) and Bluebell (European-style, specialized in animals). You can move to the other village at the end of each season. *New animals like Alpacas and Honey Bees. *A pet owl that can also help you fly between towns. *Utilize a waterwheel that can help make pickled cabbages and turnips. *Brand new way of triggering heart events, related to a new courtship ritual - asking out on a date. *Plant Crops under the Goddess' Spring for your friends to harvest and sell over Wifi. *Bachelors can now perform 'reverse proposals' 'Story' Long ago the towns of Bluebell and Konohana were friendly neighbors, joined together by a tunnel underneath the mountain that separates the towns. Eventually the towns started to disagree with each other on whose town had the best cooking cuisine. As the villagers became more obnoxious with each other, the Harvest Goddess became more annoyed with them. One day she finally put her foot down and collapsed the tunnel between the towns, cutting them off from each other. Now the only interaction the towns have with each other is at their cooking festival, where their cooking conflict continues five times per season. As a new farmer, you are eager to start your new life at one of the towns but a freak travel accident makes you to forget what town you originally were going to live in! Listen to each mayor's story, hear about each town, and then decide where you want to start your new farm life. 'Protagonist & Other Characters' You can choose to play as either a boy or girl, named Phillip and Lillian by fans, respectively. The protagonist finds themself at the top of the mountain seperating Bluebell and Konohana after their horse falls off the moutain path to avoid hitting a pair of foxes. Rutger and Ina, the mayors of the two warring towns, find the unconscious protagonist and asks him/her if they want to move into their town. 'Bachelors/Bachelorettes' Bachelors: Ash: One of the bachelors that live in Bluebell. He is the protagonist's farming rival and the older brother of Cheryl. Goes along with anything and believes men are responsible for protecting the weak. As such, he is especially kind to women and children. Cam: Another bachelor from Bluebell. He's a quiet person that doesn't talk much about what he does. He has a good sense for arranging flowers and has a side that likes cats. He dreams of winning the Grand Flower Arrangement Exhibition on the mainland. Kana:A bachelor of Konohana. Has a straight personality and likes physical activities. He is zealous in doing what he likes, but is indifferent to everything else. He has had a love of horses ever since he was a little boy. Hiro:One of the bachelors from Konohana. His dream is to become a doctor. He is a natural klutz and cares for others from other places. (It is speculated he's interested in other cultures) Mikhail: One of the two secret bachelors. Michael always appears to be kind and easygoing, though he seems to have another side to him. He hates it when people try to dig up information about him. Dirk: The other secret bachelor. Like Alisa, he is also from another game in the series, in his case Grand Bazaar. Dirk is mature and loves to help people whenever he can. He works as the letter carrier for both towns. Bachelorettes: Laney (Lia/Ria): One of the two bachelorettes of Bluebell. She is a happy and quick-witted girl and is popular in town. She likes making western tea and snacks. She wants to set up her own shop in the city to bring smiles to people with her homemade tea and snacks. Georgia (Raspberry): The other bachelorette of Bluebell. She has a lucid manner of speaking and acting, and she has a discerning personality. Though it is sometimes an advantage, it can also be a disadvantage. Has a bit of a short temper. Though she moved to the village when she was little, she still has the accent of her previous home. Reina (Licorice): A bachelorette from Konohana. After having attended an agricultural university and getting a doctorate at a young age, Reina returned to her hometown after graduation. She speaks in a determined tone and can be somewhat hard to approach. Reina is also bad at getting along with others. However, only in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. Nori (Nana): One of the bachelorettes of Konohana. A kind, 'elder-sister' type with an adultlike magnanimity (liberal, patient, and tolerant). Helps with the farmwork at her grandparents' farm, as well as the housework.　Has a moderate outlook but is made of sterner stuff, and can be surprisingly determined. Oracle (Sage): One of the two secret bachelorettes. Oracle is the mysterious mountain alchemist and a hermit whom has been living away from human contact for a very long time. She looks young, but is considerably old. She also runs a small store. Alisa: The other secret bachelorette and nun at the church in Bluebell from Island of Happiness, Alisa has devoted her life to the teachings of the Harvest Goddess. She is always appreciative of everything she sees and is gentle to all creatures. 'Konohana' Ina (Ilsa): Mayor of Konohana. She thinks very clearly, her high sense makes her a fierce woman. She cares for the town by herself, therefore she is very conscious of her duty as chief to guard the inhabitants' lives. Mako (Zauri): Seed Salesman; Doesn't really care about what you like. He's gruff and rude. He's in charge of the orchard and makes and studies seeds. Sheng (Shen Lo): Despite his looks, he's a very (grand)fatherly figure. He appears to be a blacksmith that favors silver as he requires it in his works. He's obsessed with pandas. Rahi (Lui): Ina's son. He has a not-so-secret crush on Ying. Gombe (Gonbe): Kind old man who likes jokes and lives with Nori. He sells crop seeds, and usually his requests have to do with bugs. Ayame: Konohana's doctor. She's like a big sister to everyone and very kind and generous--though she speaks roughly to her patients. She cares for the sicks one and spends most of the day in the hospital. Ying (Mao): The cute, little girl that lives with Yun. Her parents live in town, but she was sent to the mountains because she kept getting sick. Yun (Sona): The kind old lady looking after Ying. She runs the tea shop in Konohana 'Bluebell' Rutgar: The mayor of Bluebell. Cheryl: Ash's younger sister. She works as the shop clerk, selling feed and medicine for animals. She is a cheerful young girl who is very protective of her brother. Jessica: Ash and Cheryl's mother. She sells farm animals, as well as impregnates adults. Howard: Laney's father. He manages the restaurant in Bluebell. He has a very effeminate nature, and although he is protective of his daughter, he wants her to be happy. Eileen: The carpenter. She offers various upgrades for the two farms. The upgrades are available at the start of the season, starting with Summer 1, and are different for the two farms. Enrique and Diego: Two brothers who run the general store in Bluebell. Diego runs the counter, while Enrique raises chickens. Although they have a rivalry with their brother in Konohana, they go to visit him every Saturday. Grady: Georgia's father, he runs the pet and horse shop in Bluebell. Rose: Rutgar's wife, she works in the town hall. External links * Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS